Kesempatan untuk Cinta
by daffodila
Summary: AU/Sequel to Slope/Sakura dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bukan juga sepasang teman biasa. Jika dibilang sahabat pun, hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Itu disebabkan adanya satu benang kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Bisakah benang itu mengantarkan sebuah kesempatan untuk cinta? "Aku tidak mau dipilih hanya karena aku adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ada."/Hiatus!


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sebuah sequel untuk fanfiksi yang berjudul Slope. Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca yang ini, agar alur ceritanya dapat lebih dimengerti. Sila cek profilku untuk membaca fanfiksi tersebut. ^^

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Suara bel pertanda waktunya pulang berdering nyaring. Nyaris semua siswa di kelas 2-C menghentikan pergerakkan alat tulis mereka. Mereka menahan sorak gembira hingga di pangkal tenggorokan saja mengingat adanya guru yang masih duduk di salah satu sudut kelas. Beberapanya segera memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tas. Guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran terakhir pun sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas. Namun Haruno Sakura belum juga menghentikan kegiatan menyalin materi dari papan tulis.

Ketika guru sudah keluar dan murid-murid mulai beranjak dari duduknya, barulah Sakura berhenti. Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang membereskan barang-barangnya. Kelas itu belum sepi, masih ada beberapa orang yang bertugas piket dan Sasuke yang menunggu di sampingnya.

"Lelet," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola mata dan segera mempercepat kegiatan beres-beresnya. "Sabar sebentar, Sasuke-kun," desis Sakura.

"Hn."

Semua alat tulis yang tadi Sakura gunakan sudah masuk ke dalam tas. Ia mengenakan _sweater _merah marunnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyampirkan tas di bahunya. "Ayo," katanya sembari menarik jaket biru tua di bagian lengan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bukan juga sepasang teman biasa. Jika dibilang sahabat pun, hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Itu disebabkan adanya satu benang kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Mereka terikat dalam satu arti. Arti yang sama sekali tak dimengerti orang lain, bahkan oleh pakar cinta yang terkenal di sekolah mereka sekali pun. Dan Sasuke mau pun Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat menggali arti tersebut.

Kebersamaan mereka diawali dari kerjasama dalam sebuah tugas kelompok Biologi. Sebelumnya Sasuke adalah seseorang yang _introvert_, menutup diri dari pergaulan, bukan seseorang yang supel, dan menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah hanya untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan berteman. Berbicara dengan Sakura adalah suatu hal yang terpaksa dilakukan untuk mendukung jalannya kerjasama dan meraih nilai yang baik. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

Tanpa diduga, Sakura memberikan sebuah tamparan keras untuknya. Tamparan yang menyadarkan bahwa kehidupan di sekolah itu bukanlah sekedar belajar, ujian, lalu lulus. Menyadarkan bahwa teman itu tidak selalu mengkhianati, bisa dipercaya, dan bisa dijadikan tempat berbagi. Dan tepat setelah itu, ia mulai menyimpan kepercayaannya pada Sakura sedikit demi sedikit, dan mulai mengerti apa itu arti teman yang sebenarnya dari Sakura. Sakura menyelamatkan Sasuke dari tersesatnya ia dalam sudut memandang teman.

Namun ternyata jalan yang dilewati Sasuke tidak semulus yang dibayangkan. Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang, berhenti bersekolah, menolak dihubungi, dan menolak keluar dari kamarnya. Saat itulah Sasuke mengambil andil besar dalam hidup Sakura. Ia menariknya secara paksa dari kamarnya dan balik menyadarkannya. Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura dari ketidaksadaran akan hidup.

Mereka saling menyelamatkan. Saling menguatkan. Masing-masingnya selalu ada di saat mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Semenjak saat itulah ikatan dengan arti tak terdefinisi itu terbentuk. Sakura memiliki arti yang besar dalam hidup Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sasuke-kun, sepedamu masih rusak?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya masih memegang pakaian di bagian lengan Sasuke. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak lama.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh."

Semenjak tiga bulan ke belakang, Sasuke berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Sepeda baru atau lama, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Jika itu adalah sepeda lama, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang super apik, karena sepeda itu masih tampak bagus sekali. Jika itu adalah sepeda baru, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan lain. Sasuke adalah orang yang keras. Sepeda baru tiga bulan, masa sudah rusak? Untungnya sekarang sudah benar kembali.

"Seperti biasa," kata Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti lantas menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. "Biasa apanya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kuantar kau pulang," kata Sasuke. "Seperti sebelum sepedaku rusak."

"Oh, oke." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Mengabaikan tatapan iri dan kerlingan genit dari gadis-gadis di sepanjang koridor, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat parkir. Sepeda yang terparkir di sana sudah berkurang, tempat parkir itu sudah lenggang. Itu mempermudah Sasuke untuk menemukan sepedanya.

"Kok sudah sepi?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Karena tadi kau lelet," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura tak menghiraukannya dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya mencebikkan bibirnya lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Ia memperlebar langkahnya lalu berjalan melebihi Sasuke. "Sekarang siapa yang lelet?" katanya sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Menanggapinya, Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sasuke-kun, cepatlah! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak, menarik perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke menambah kecepatan jalan santainya dan segera menghampiri Sakura. Ia membuka rangkaian kunci pada sepedanya lalu menariknya ke belakang. Standar sepeda sudah ditarik ke atas, Sasuke segera mendudukan diri di atas jok.

"Cepat naik," kata Sasuke setelah menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura segera duduk di jok belakang dengan posisi menyamping. Cari aman, ia sedang menggunakan rok sekolah.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hm, ayo jalan!"

Angin musim gugur menerpa wajah Sasuke ketika ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya keluar kawasan sekolah. Helaian rambut merah muda Sakura, yang kini diikat setengah dengan pita merah kesayangannya, berhamburan mengikuti arah angin. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat, terutama bibir Sasuke. Karena jika ia bicara, dikhawatirkan akan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Yang mengiringi mereka hanyalah suara decitan saat Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Sakura segera turun dari sepeda lalu terdiam di sana. "Mau masuk dulu?" kata Sakura. Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan tak berarti yang bersifat basa-basi.

"Aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Sasuke. Kaki kanannya menahan bobot tubuh serta sepedanya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati, ya," kata Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Hn. Jaga dirimu." Sasuke segera memutar arah sepedanya lalu mengayuh menjauh. Sakura masih terdiam di sana hingga Sasuke menghilang di perempatan karena belok ke kiri.

Ia mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Meski pun Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya, Sakura sesekali tetap merasa tidak enak saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Masalahnya, jalur pulang mereka tidak searah. Sasuke harus menempuh jalan bolak-balik jika mengantar Sakura. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak keberatan dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh tadi Sasuke sendiri yang menawarkan—tepatnya memutuskan—untuk begitu. Tetapi tetap saja Sakura merasa dirinya merepotkan.

Sasuke sendiri sengaja selalu mengantar Sakura pulang di setiap kesempatan yang dimiliki. Ia khawatir Sakura akan diserang trauma lagi, karena sebelumnya beberapa kali ia histeris lantaran teringat apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Sakura kembali ke masa-masa saat ia mengurung diri. Biarlah ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih jauh dan memakan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk sampai ke rumah, asalkan Sakura baik-baik saja.

Sasuke tiba di depan rumahnya setengah jam setelah itu. Warna jingga dan biru tua saling tindih di langit, menandakan akan adanya pergantian waktu antara siang dan malam. Ia turun dari sepedanya lalu membuka pagar rumah. Setelah membawa sepedanya masuk dan menaruhnya di garasi, Sasuke segera masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," gumam Sasuke.

Hening. Ruangan-ruangan yang jauh dari jendela tempat cahaya matahari—yang mulai menipis—menyusup masih gelap. Sasuke meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu lalu menekannya. Dalam sepersekian detik cahaya lampu langsung menerangi setiap sudut ruangan, kecuali pada bagian-bagian yang terhalang materi. Tak ada hawa makhluk hidup dari selain dirinya. Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa ibunya belum pulang.

Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggalkan rumah itu semenjak kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang dulunya tinggal di rumah itu juga, namun sekarang kakaknya sudah bekerja di luar kota dan pulang hanya satu bulan sekali.

Meski begitu, ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, masih mengurusi kebutuhan Sasuke dari sisi ekonomi. Fugaku langsung menransfer uang bulanan pada Sasuke, tidak melalui Mikoto, ibunya. Sasuke tetap menghormati keduanya sebagai orangtua. Maka dari itu ia tetap memberi tahu ibunya jika ayahnya sudah mengirimi dana.

"Ibu pulang. Sasuke, kau di rumah?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum sempat duduk sama sekali menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu utama. Ia menjawab salam sang ibu lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa. Mikoto pun duduk di samping putra bungsunya.

"Ada kabar dari ayahmu?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menggeleng cemas. "Tidak ada, Bu."

Mikoto mengembuskan napas lelah. Ia juga bekerja, namun penghasilannya hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, tidak cukup untuk memenuhi biaya bulanan sekolah Sasuke yang mahal. "Ayahmu itu benar-benar ya! Punya banyak uang tapi pelit pada anaknya sendiri," kata Mikoto sembari memijat pelipisnya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan ibunya. Selalu saja begitu setiap kali ayahnya terlambat mengirimi dana.

"Batas pembayaran biaya bulanan sekolahmu itu empat hari lagi, 'kan?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur setelah berkata, "Ibu baru pulang, istirahat saja dulu."

Setelah sudah cukup jauh dari ibunya, Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah. Ia meraih gelas lalu membuatkan teh berbalut harapan emosi yang mulai tersulut di dalam nurani ibunya meredup. Ia paling tidak suka jika harus mendengar omelan tentang ayahnya.

"Ibu, ini diminum dulu," kata Sasuke sembari menaruh gelas di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Mikoto meraih gelas yang di atasnya terdapat uap yang mengepul. Ia memegang gelas itu menggunakan kedua tangan untuk sedikit mengurangi panas yang menjalar ke gelas dan mungkin ke tangannya jika tidak segera diantisipasi. Ia meneguknya perlahan-lahan lantas mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Bu."

Mikoto melirik ke arah putra bungsunya yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kamarnya. "Iya."

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya masih terbalut seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan jaket birunya. Tangannya menutupi kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Rasanya ia ingin istirahat dulu sejenak setelah melalui hari yang panjang. Pun ia ingin menghindari ibunya yang sudah jelas akan membuka topik perihal ayahnya lagi.

Ponsel yang masih berada di saku celananya mengantarkan impuls bergetar pada kaki Sasuke. Ia meraihnya dan segera menjawab telepon tanpa melihat _caller id. _"Halo."

"Sasuke, kau bicara apa pada ibumu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ayah?" Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Jangan-jangan tadi ibunya mengirimi pesan macam-macam pada ayahnya ...

"Kau bicara apa pada ibumu, Sasuke?!" Nada bicara yang keluar dari _speaker _ponsel Sasuke mulai meninggi.

Sasuke menutup matanya lagi. "Aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Lalu apa maksud dari pesan Ibumu, huh?! Semakin lama semakin kurang ajar saja!" kata Fugaku dengan nada membentak.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Dengar, Sasuke. Katakan pada Ibumu jangan macam-macam pada Ayah! Ayah bisa saja berhenti mengirim uang untukmu dan untuk sekolah-"

"Lebih baik Ayah bicara pada Ibu saja. Aku tidak mau tahu," potong Sasuke. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga lalu memutus hubungan telepon dengan ayahnya.

Sasuke paling benci ditempatkan pada posisi ini. Menjadi tempat pelampiasan kedua orangtua yang sedang tersulut amarah pada satu sama lain tentu saja bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Itu hanya akan membuat hati dan kepalanya sakit secara bersamaan. Ia menghormati orangtuanya dan tak ingin mendengar satu patah kata buruk pun tentang mereka. Meski pun itu terlontar dari bibir pahit ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Dalam hati ia merapalkan puji syukur karena ponselnya tidak menerima panggilan apa pun lagi. Sasuke tahu ayahnya akan marah. Namun ia berusaha tak peduli. Menyamakan ketidakpedulian ayahnya padanya yang terus mengoceh tentang kesalahan ibunya. Mengabaikan semakin menganganya luka dalam hati putra bungsunya yang masih segar akibat perceraian dengan istrinya satu tahun yang lalu.

Inilah salah satu faktor penyebab Sasuke sulit memercayai orang lain. Kedua orangtua yang seharusnya menjadi teladan terdekatnya saja saling mengkhianati. Lantas apa yang bisa ia tiru selain waspada terhadap orang lain apalagi yang tak sedarah dengannya?

Namun berkat Sakura, Sasuke berusaha memposisikan orang lain di dalam pikiran positifnya. Tentu saja tidak semua orang itu sama. Ada yang bisa dipercaya, dan ada yang tidak. Sasuke hanya tinggal menyaring siapa saja yang bisa ia masukkan ke dalam opsi pertama.

.

.

"Halo, Ino. Kau jadi menginap tidak?... Oh baiklah, aku tunggu! Cepat ya!"

Sakura memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan Ino. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, besok sudah akhir pekan yang berarti sekolah libur. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali mereka menginap bersama seperti ini. Itulah sebabnya ia merasa begitu bersemangat.

Satu jam berlalu. Terdengar suara bel yang menggema di luar kamarnya. Sakura segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama. Ia yakin itu pasti Ino. Dan ia mendapati perkiraannya tepat saat ia membuka pintu.

"Ino!" sapa Sakura bersemangat.

"Hai, Sakura. Ini, aku membawa camilan dan soda," kata Ino. Ia menyerahkan camilan dan soda yang berada di dalam sebuah kantung plastik organik pada Sakura.

"Asyik! _Thanks_, Ino. Ayo cepat masuk, angin malam dingin sekali," kata Sakura sembari mengusap lengannya dengan tangan yang bebas. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar lalu kembali masuk ke dalam setelah menguncinya lagi.

"Orangtuamu kemana?" tanya Ino saat mulai menyadari bahwa yang menghirup oksigen di rumah itu hanyalah dirinya dan Sakura.

"Dinas ke luar kota. Biasa," jawabnya, diakhiri dengan sebuah dengusan dari hidungnya.

"Oh."

Mereka segera menuju ke kamar Sakura. Dinding berwarna biru muda dan keadaan kamar yang sedikit berantakan menyambut penglihatan mereka saat masuk. Pintu kamarnya belum sempat ditutup ketika ia membukakan pintu utama untuk sahabat berambut pirangnya tadi.

"_Sorry _berantakan. Belum sempat beres-beres," kata Sakura canggung.

"Cara bicaramu seperti sedang bicara dengan siapa saja," kata Ino. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur berseprai merah muda. Liuk-liuk pada kain itu terbentuk dan berpusat pada satu titik di mana Ino duduk. Sakura mulai merapikan kamarnya dan memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk menunggu.

Mata beriris biru seindah batu _aquamarine _milik Ino menelusuri sudut-sudut kamar Sakura. Sudah lama ia tidak kemari, jadi terasa asing. Ada satu objek yang menarik perhatiannya hingga ia memutuskan untuk menahan pandangannya selama berbelas detik. Sebuah foto yang berlapis pigura coklat klasik yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur yang didudukinya sekarang.

Ia meraihnya untuk melihat lebih dekat dan jelas. Sakura yang tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sedang duduk di jok belakang sebuah sepeda dan Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Sakura dengan seringai menyebalkan sedang menahan sepeda itu agar tak terjatuh, itulah yang tercetak di sana. Manis. Itu opini pertama yang muncul dalam benak Ino tanpa paksaan.

"Ini diambil kapan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan beres-beresnya sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. Otomatis matanya terfokus pada objek yang digoyang-goyangkan di tangan Ino.

"Oh, itu. Sebelum sepeda Sasuke-kun dibawa ke bengkel," jawab Sakura.

"Oh." Ino kembali menaruh pigura foto itu pada tempatnya berpijak sebelumnya. "Kau jadi dekat sekali dengan Sasuke, ya. Kemana-mana bersama terus," gumam Ino.

Ia memang merasa tidak sedekat dulu dengan Sakura, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sasuke untuk itu. Toh sekarang ia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Lagipula posisi Ino saat ini, di sini, sangat sangat tidak mungkin digantikan oleh Sasuke, bukan?

Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-kata yang sedikit bersifat tuduhan dari bibir Ino. "Kau tetap sahabat perempuan terbaikku, kok," kata Sakura.

"Ya, ya. Kau tambah kata perempuan karena Sasuke itu laki-laki, 'kan?" sergah Ino setengah bercanda. Ia ingin tahu tanggapan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Mmm, tidak juga." Sakura menutup lemari pakaian setelah memasukkan pakaian yang terakhir dilipatnya. "Nah, selesai. Mau nonton DVD?" tanyanya.

"Boleh, film apa saja, deh. Nonton ulang juga tak masalah," jawab Ino.

"Oke. Ini saja, ya. Film yang diadaptasi dari novel favoritku."

"Oke."

Sakura mengeluarkan kepingan DVD dari tempatnya. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam DVD _player_. Sebelum ia menekan tombol _play _pada _remote_, suara ponselnya berdering nyaring memecah keheningan. Sakura meraih ponselnya lalu menjawab telepon.

"Halo... Oh, Sasuke-kun?... Tidak apa-apa, kok... Sudah, aku sudah mengunci pintu... Iya, kunci cadangan sudah kuambil dari bawah karpet... Kau tidak perlu khawatir... Cerewet. Aku baik-baik saja... Tidak, aku tidak sendiri. Ada Ino... Ya, oke. _Bye_."

"Sasuke? Cerewet?" tanya Ino memastikan setelah mendengar penggalan-penggalan percakapan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Setahunya Sasuke itu tidak banyak bicara. Itulah sebabnya ia merasa ada yang ganjil saat Sakura menyatakan bahwa laki-laki itu cerewet.

"Iya. Cerewet sekali, malah!" Sakura mendenguskan keluhannya. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi perhatian sekali juga, 'kan?" kata Ino sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, sih. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita nonton."

Layar televisi menayangan kepingan-kepingan _scene _yang disusun secara berurutan. Sakura dan Ino berbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidur sembari memerhatikan jalan cerita yang tersaji di sana. Di tengah-tengah berputarnya film, Ino meminta Sakura untuk menunda film-nya sebentar lantaran ia meminta waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, mereka melanjutkan acara DVD _night _lagi.

Film sudah selesai diputar, menyebabkan munculnya ekspresi puas di wajah kedua sahabat itu. "_Ending_-nya memang mengharukan. Aku sudah berkali-kali nonton tapi _feel_-nya tetap terasa," komentar Sakura. Ino menanggapinya dengan mengangguk setuju.

"Mau nonton lagi?" tanya Sakura sembari menekan tombol _eject _pada _remote_.

"Tidak. Kita ngobrol saja, yuk," kata Ino. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit-langit.

Sakura membereskan peralatan DVD-nya lalu berbaring di samping Ino. Jatuhnya Sakura pada permukaan tempat tidur menimbulkan goyangan kecil yang tak ayal membuat tubuh Ino terbawa gerakan kasur juga.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Dari yang penting sampai yang sama sekali tidak penting. Alur pembicaraan mereka mengalir ke segala arah tanpa terkendali. Bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Sampah bekas bungkus camilan tergeletak di lantai kamar Sakura, juga dengan botol kosong soda. Sakura akan membereskan itu nanti.

Merasa perutnya sudah cukup sakit karena tertawa-tawa terbahak-bahak ketika menceritakan masa kecil masing-masing yang konyol dan bodoh, keduanya terbatuk-batuk untuk menahan tawa.

"Hahaha, sudah Ino, perutku sudah tidak kuat," kata Sakura sembari memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi raut jenaka.

Tawa keduanya berangsur-angsur berhenti, tergantikan keheningan yang mencekam. Ino sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu dan berniat menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya semenjak lama pada Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Ino. Sakura bergumam pelan menanggapinya. "Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu apa, sih?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Teman, sahabat. Entahlah. Pokoknya semacam itulah," katanya tidak jelas.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" Ino sempat melihat bahu Sakura yang mendadak menegang serta kuluman bibir menahan senyum malu-malu saat ia menoleh. "Bukan sebagai teman, maksudku."

Sakura tak menjawab. "Oh, Sakura, aku sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat saja," kata Ino. Ia menyudutkan Sakura untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Memangnya begitu, ya?" Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipinya yang terasa panas. "Mungkin aku memang menyukainya, mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah, kurasa perasaanku yang satu ini salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah dari menyukai lawan jenis, Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan maksud dari 'mungkin juga tidak' itu kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" kata Ino. Ia menatap wajah Sakura menunggu tanggapan.

"Jangan bicara cinta-cinta begitu. Geli, tahu!" cerca Sakura sembari mencebik sebal.

"Ah, parah! Masa kau tak pernah berniat cerita padaku soal ini, sih?! Sekalinya aku yang membuka, kau yang menutup. Menyebalkan," kata Ino dengan nada cepat. Ia menatap wajah Sakura dari samping. Bingo! Sakura gugup. Jawaban fisikal dari, " ya, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."

"Ya, kau sudah tahu semuanya, Ino," desis Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri saja sekarang. Ia sungguh-sungguh malu.

"Aku tahu apa?" tanya Ino jahil.

"Itu!"

"Itu apa?"

"Ya, itu!"

"Itu apa?"

"Hhhh. Aku memang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun. Puas?" kata Sakura dengan nada ditekan. Pipinya merona merah semerah-merahnya.

"Nah, mengaku lebih baik. Meski pun aku sudah tahu sebelumnya." Ino berkata dengan nada puas. "Sepertinya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan," ujar Ino enteng.

"Sok tahu," kata Sakura. Kini posisi berbaringnya sudah berubah menjadi tengkurap kembali. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dalam bantal.

"Aku memang tahu. Kau tak sadar ya, Sasuke itu hanya baik dan seperhatian itu padamu. Jika bukan cinta, apa lagi?" kata Ino sembari menyikut Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal. "Peduli?" elaknya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu," kata Ino. "Jelas Sasuke cinta padamu. Ia tak punya pilihan selain itu. Lagipula kau satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengannya."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Secara tiba-tiba ada rasa risau tak menentu menyergap hatinya."Justru itu, Ino. Aku tidak mau 'dipilih' hanya karena aku adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ada," katanya lirih.

"Ups, kok malah jadi galau? Satu-satunya pilihan? Kau tak lihat ada banyak gadis yang mendekati Sasuke?" tanya Ino menekankan. Ia tak mau sahabatnya malah bersifat apatis.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang, Ino!" sergah Sakura. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura." Ino tertawa geli. "Maksudku kau itu pintar, baik, mmm cantiklah—"

"Terpaksa," dengus Sakura.

Ino tertawa lagi. "Tidak, kok. Hanya tidak mau membuatmu terlalu percaya diri saja. Jadi, mana mungkin Sasuke bisa memilih untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu?" katanya seringan kapas. Namun Sakura justru menerimanya seberat godam.

Sakura terdiam. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Perasaan ini tidak benar! Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri! _

"Tapi Sasuke itu sahabatku, Ino," kata Sakura lirih.

Ino mendesah lelah. Ia tahu itu yang menjadi kendala terbesar bagi Sakura. Memang tidak mudah jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri. Takut persahabatan akan rusak adalah salah satu alasan klise-nya.

"Kurasa aku sudah nyaman seperti ini." Sakura berkata lagi. Suaranya sudah tidak lirih.

"Tidak. Aku tahu ada sisi dalam hati kecilmu yang merasa tidak nyaman. Lebih baik kau menyatakannya saja, Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke diembat orang lain. Aku serius, lho," kata Ino hati-hati. "Yah, meski pun aku yakin sekali sekarang Sasuke juga sedang bingung seperti dirimu sekarang."

Sakura memutar bola mata. Ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang berharap kata-kata Ino benar adanya. Namun di satu sisi ada yang membantah bahwa itu benar-benar tidak mungkin. Entahlah, ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Mmm, Ino. Ngobrolnya nanti lagi saja, ya. Aku mengantuk. Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam," kata Sakura mengelak. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini dilanjut.

Ino tersenyum. Ia mengerti gelagat sahabatnya sekarang. Namun ia hanya ingin cukup mengerti saja untuk sekarang, tidak ada melibatkan diri lebih dalam. "Oke. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Author's note:

Hai haai akhirnya sekuel Slope selesai jugaa. Seneng deh. Dari dulu ingin buat romance yang dasarnya friendship, tapi takut pasaran makanya nggak pernah jadi-jadi. Tapi akhirnya jadi jugaaa, meski pun sebuah sequel, sih. Bukan cerita yang berdiri sendiri. Maaf ya kalo pasaran, hehe.

Di sini aku jelasin apa yang nggak ada di Slope. Berhubung penulisan fiksi itu dibatasi words-nya (harus kurang dari 5k karena diikutkan untuk sebuah challenge), jadi ada plot yang kubuang, yang akhirnya kumasukkan ke sini. Ini hanya terdiri dari three-shots, nggak akan panjang-panjang^^

Ngomong-ngomong, ada pembaca fiksiku yang berjudul Trust yang juga baca ini? Kalo ada, boleh minta waktunya sebentar untuk cek bio aku? Thank you:)

Terima kasih ya untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Kotak review terbuka untuk tanggapan, saran, kritik, dll :D


End file.
